1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picture hanging devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable picture hanging devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pictures hanging from a wall typically are supported from a hanger by a wire hanging wire which is attached at opposite ends to the frame. This method, though simple lacks a feature to keep a picture level. Consequently, the picture owner must frequently adjust the frame to bring it back to level. Professional offices and Museums require the pictures to remain straight and hold considerable more load than the home user. While one method is to secure the picture to the wall with a fastening device, this lacks the flexibility of replacement of the picture. What is needed is a simple, secure yet adjustable device for hanging a variety of pictures that prevents the frames from rotating.
Numerous innovations for a picture frame hanger have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.